zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Pod Room
The Pod Room is an escape room in Ward Q searched by Q and Eric. Layout To be written. Story Before escape After escape Items Found Items Hammer Driver handle Driver tip Combined Items Large driver Minigames Quest Files There are two files, one on the floor, the other below the "Turning Zero" game. Slider Blocko1.png|Initial position. Blocko2.png|Move the right green block up and left. Blocko3.png|Move the right blue block up. Blocko4.png|Move the right yellow block into the corner. Blocko5.png|Move the left green block up and right. Blocko6.png|Move the left blue block up. Blocko7.png|Move the left yellow block into the corner. Blocko8.png|Move both blue blocks down. Blocko9.png|Move the green blocks into the corners. You're done! Slider Blocky1.png|Initial position. Blocky2.png|Move the blue blocks down and to the side. Blocky3.png|Move the green blocks up. Blocky4.png|Move the purple block up. Blocky5.png|Move the yellow blocks closer together. Blocky6.png|Move the blue blocks down. Blocky7.png|Move the green blocks up into the corners. Blocky8.png|Move the purple block up and left. Blocky9.png|Move both yellow blocks up and right. Blocky10.png|Move the right-most blue block to the left. Blocky11.png|Move the yellow block out of the way. You're done! Turning Zero The goal of this game is to get the number in the center to 0 using addition and subtraction. However, if the number drops below 0 and becomes negative, the puzzle resets (not the entire puzzle, just the part the player is on). The player must do this a total of three times: * Part 1: Turn left twice, then constantly turn right * Part 2: Right, right, left, left, right, right, left, left * Part 3: Keep turning left until the number becomes 80. Then simply right, right, left, right. If these solutions don't work, make sure you aren't confusing left and right. Try the opposite. Driver turning After completing the previous mini-game, turn the room until all three green stripes are on the bottom floor. Keep experimenting with left and right. It shouldn't be too hard. Final sliding section (left) There are multiple ways to complete this puzzle, but the ultimate goal is to try to get the purple c block down (while the game suggests placing the purple c-block in the bottom left corner, it technically doesn't have to be). Here is one easy solution: BlockC1.png|Initial position. BlockC2.png|Move the blue block up. BlockC3.png|Move the green and purple blocks below into this position. BlockC4.png|Move the blue block down. BlockC5.png|Move a yellow block down. BlockC6.png|On the top, move the yellow and green block into this position. BlockC7.png|Move the blue and purple blocks up. BlockC8.png|Move the green block into the top left. BlockC9.png|Move the purple block into the top left. BlockC10.png|Move the other purple block down. BlockC11.png| Final sliding section (right) There are multiple ways to complete this puzzle. Here's one fool-proof solution: Block1.png|Initial position. Block2.png|Move the blue blocks right. Block3.png|Move the green blocks into the corners. Block4.png|Move the blue and yellow block into the top-left corner. Block5.png|Move the purple + into the lower left. Block6.png|Move the yellow to the left. Block7.png|Slide the green block between the yellow blocks. Block8.png|Move the big cyan blocks into the top right. Block9.png|Move the green and blue blocks under the purple + to the right corner. Block10.png|Move the purple block down. Block11.png|Move the green and yellow blocks. You're done! Trivia * Video guide here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYHqoEqjaWk Humorous Quotes To be written. Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms